Naruto : Seventh player ( 第七プレーヤー)
by AkashiIcha
Summary: Ga bisa buat summary. langsung baca aja ya Minna./ No Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto**** : Seventh player (第七プレーヤー)**  
**Chapter 1**  
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **  
**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**##########################**

' . dug. dug. dug. ' terdengar suara dribble bola basket. Seluit Pirang berlari ke arah ring basket. 'Tap' Dia melempar bola dari daerah three point dan 'blush' masuk dengan sempurna. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan berlari mengambil bolanya.

"Sudah lama ya." gumam pemuda pirang tadi. Ia kemudian mendongkrakan kepalanya melihat langit malam tak berbintang.

"Mau sampai kapan Kau akan terus menatap langit gelap itu baka-Naruto." teriak seseorang dari arah pinggir lapangan.

"Kiyoshi-senpai" sapa pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto lebih lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto. dan pemuda yang satunya bernama Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Kudengar Kau kembali ke Jepang. Oleh karna itu Aku kesini. Oh ya Bagaimana dengan Nenekmu di London?" tanya Kiyoshi. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Naruto.

"Yah Kau memang selalu menemukanku. Obaa-sama sehat-sehat saja" jawab Naruto.

"Oh ya. Kau akan sekolah dimana?" tanya Kiyoshi. Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengikuti jejakmu Senpai. bagaimana cideramu?" tanya balik Naruto. Dia memang tahu Kiyoshi tengah cidera karna Ayahnya sendirilah yang menangani cidera yang dialami Senpainya.

"Hm. seperti yang kau lihat. Aku telah sembuh. Ma-matte apa maksudmu mengikuti jejakku. Kau akan masuk Seirin?" tanya Kiyoshi kaget. dan hanya dibalas senyuman.

"Seperti itulah. Oh ya. Kau tak bisa membohongiku Baka-Senpai. Otou-sama yang mengurus cideramu. jadi aku tahu Kau berbohong" ujar Naruto sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

-SMA Seirin-

"Ohoyou Minna. Kita kedatangan murid baru dari London. Silahkan masuk Namikaze-san" ujar wali kelas 1-3

"Namikaze Naruto. pindahan dari London. Yoroshiku" ujar Naruto tak lupa dengan senyum ramahnya yang sedari tadi melekat pada bibirnya.

'Kyaaaa Kakkoooiiii' teriak sisiwi kelas itu dengan mata berbentuk hati. Sedangkan para siswa hanya sweatdrop hanya ada satu orang yang tidak lepas pandangannya dari Sang Namikaze. Pemuda berambut biru -Kuroko Tetsuya-

"Naruto-kun" gumamnya Kaget.

'Teng tong teng tong'

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. siswa-siswi berhamburan dari dalam kelas untuk ke kantin. namun beda dengan pemuda berambut pirang dan biru itu. Mereka masih tetap di kelas.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Kuroko. Naruto yang sedari tadi tertidur akhirnya membuka matanya. menatap Kuroko Tetsuya dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Huaaaa... Tetsuya. Lama tak berjumpa" teriak Naruto. mata mengantuknya kini digantikan dengan mata kegembiraan(?)

"Iya. Sudah 1 Tahun lebih tak berjumpa. bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Ah benar. sudah 1 tahun tak berjumpa. Kabarku, seperti yang Kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar Kau bergabung dengan Klub Basket Seirin. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pemain bayangan ke-6 kiseki no sedai." ujar Naruto. senyumnya masih tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ya seperti yang Naruto-kun dengar. Aku masuk klub basket. apa Naruto-kun juga mau masuk klub basket?" tanya Kuroko. meski berwajah datar seperti biasa namun dalam nada bicaranya terselip harapan.

"Pass" jawab Naruto cepat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan  
kepalanya. Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil. Ya saat masih di SMP Naruto memang tak minat dengan cabang olahraga manapun. Namun entah keajaiban darimana Dia tiba-tiba masuk klub basket. dan menjadi tim inti bersama dirinya dan Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Dia disebut pemain Ke-7. Sebenarnya bakatnya dalam bermain basket sangat menakjubkan. namun faktor kemalasannya yang melebihi Murasakibara itu yang menghambat perkembangannya. Dan juga jika ada pertandingan dia akan main hanya seperempat permainan itupun di awal tak ada yang tahu alasannya mungkin Sang Kapten dan Pelatih tahu. Dia pernah bertanya alasannya dan hanya dijawab. "Ah itu. Aku mempunyai kelainan" sambil tersenyum canggung dan Dia juga tahu bahwa temannya itu berbohong. Dan karna itu pulalah Ia tak terlalu dikenal oleh orang-orang seperti halnya Kuroko Sang pemain bayangan.

"Kuroko Kita dipanggil ke lapangan. dan Kau juga anak baru. Kiyoshi-Senpai memanggilmu" teriak pemuda jangkung -Kagami Taiga-

"Aku?" tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya Kau. cepat sebelum ku tinggal" jawab Kagami ketus dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Kuroko.

"Kiyoshi-senpai no baka. se-enaknya saja memanggil orang. Dia yang punya urusan harusnya dia yang menemiku" umpat Naruto diperjalanan menuju lapangan basket.

"Semua pemain kelas 1 telah berkumpul?" tanya gadis yang satu-satunya ada disana.

"Ha'i" jawab anghota basket Seirin.

"Ano. Kiyoshi-Senpai dimana ya?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum cangungnya. dalam hati Ia tengah merutuki senpai 'tercintanya' itu.

"Yo Naruto. Kesini" teriak Kiyoshi dari arah pinggir lapangan tempat para Senior. Naruto berjalan ke arah Kiyoshi dengan tampang masam. Sesampainya di depan Kiyoshi tanpa di duga dia menjitak kepala sang Senpai dengan keras. para senior dan junior hanya jawsdrop melihat anak baru yang dengan berani menjitak senior.

"Kiyoshi-Senpai no baka. jika kau ada perlu padaku temui aku langsung. jangan pakai kurir segala." ujar Naruto kesal.

"Gomen. gomen. Kakiku sedang malas berjalan" jawabnya dengan senyum tak bersalah. Dia masih mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sakit akibat jitakan maut Naruto. kembali para Senior dan junior kaget. Bagaimana mungkin mereka seakrab itu. apakah dimasa lalu mereka adalah sepasang sahabat.

"Oii Kuroko. Kau mengenalnya? tadi kulihat Kau berbicara akrab dengannya" bisik Kagami. Kuroko menangguk tanda meng'iya'kan.

"Dia Sahabatku saat SMP. tapi pindah ke London saat kelas 2. Dia juga pemain basket inti Teiko. Dia salah satu Kiseki no sedai. lebih tepatnya pemain ke-7" jawab Kuroko. matanya masih tetap melihat ke arah Naruto yang tengah mengumpat Senpainya itu.

"Ki-kiseki no S-sedai. Dia?! Seberapa kuat dia?!" tanya Kagami antusias.

"Tak ada yang tahu kemampuan aslinya. Naruto-kun biasanya hanya main sepermat pertandingan karna itu dia pemain ke-7" jawab lagi Tetsuya.

"Aku ingin melawannya" ujar Kagami semangat.

"Mustahil. Dia tak berminat dengan basket. Dia masuk Klub saat SMP pun itu sudah kajaiban" sangkal Kuroko cepat.

"Aku akan memaksanya" ujar lagi Kagamiasih tetap semangat.

"Keras kepala" gumam Kuroko.

"Baiklah kelas 1 dan kelas 2 bertanding. Jangan hiraukan Senior yang satu itu." ujar Sang pelatih -Aida Riko- menunjuk Kiyoshi.

"Jadi Senpai. kenapa Kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto setelah setengah jam mengumpat.

"Kau akan masuk klub basket" jawab Yeppei santai.

"Tidak Terima kasih." jawab Naruto cepat. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Namun belum sempat keluar. dari arah tengah lapang bola basket melesat ke arahnya. Naruto kemudian berbalik dan langsung menagkap bola itu.

"Huaaa bahaya... jika bola ini tadi sampai kena kepalaku bisa gegar otak nanti." teriak Naruto berlebihan.

"Hey anak baru. lempar bolanya" teriak Kagami. Naruto tersenyum kemudian membalikan tubuhnya lalu melempar bola. 'blush' Bola basket itu masuk. Padahal itu daerah three point membuat para pemain basket Seirin tercengang kecuali Kiyoshi dan Kuroko yang menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Sudah lama Aku tak melihat tembakan Naruto-kun." gumam Kuroko.

"Si-siapa dia?" tanya Pemuda berkaca mata. Kapten dari Seirin -Hyuuga Junpei-

"Juniorku. Atau lebih tepatnya pemin ke-7 Keseki no Sedai. bagaimana? Dia berbakatkan?" tanya Teppei.

"Pe-pemain ke-7? memangnya ada?" tanya Hyuuga tak tahu.

"Tunggu Junior? Kaliankan tidak satu sekolah?" lanjut Hyuuga.

"Ah. Orangtua Kami berteman. dan Kami sering bermain basket bersama." jelas Kiyoshi

"Aku pernah dengar rumor itu. Sama halnya dengan Kuroko. Dia tak menonjol di tim. Dia hanya main di awal pertandingan. Selebihnya diselesaikan anggota lain. Tak ada yang tahu kemampuan sesungguhnya. Dia memiliki potensi yang besar. dan juga akan membawa kemenangan untuk kita jika bergabung dengan klub basket Seirin." ujar Riko dengan semangat.

"Hey. hey. Kau dengar. tadi dia menolak" ujar Hyuuga. Sedangkan di sisi lain Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum melihat perdebatan mereka.

"Dia akan masuk klub basket Kita." ujar Kiyoshi yakin. Membuat teman-temannya melihat horror. Ya. Jika Seorang Kiyoshi berbicara seperti itu maka cepat atau lambat itu akan terjadi.

"A-aku ingin melawannya" teriak Kagami dari tengah lapang sesaat setelah Naruto pergi.

'Bletak'

Sebuah hadiah jitakan diterima Lagami dari Sang pelatih.

"Irusai Baka-gami. Fokus saja pada latihanmu" ujar Riko.

-Pelatihan menjelang Musim dingin-

"Hoamm. jadi, Aku diculik oleh seniorku sendiri" gumam Naruto kesal. Pasalnya pagi-pagi sekali saat Dia baru saja membuka jendela kamarnya tiba-tiba saja dari arah jendela masuk orang-orang berpakaian hitam dan langsung membawanya ke mobil hingga akhirnya Dia berakhir di sebuah penginapan.

"Haha. ini bukan penculikan Naruto. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Ayahmu bahwa Kau akan latihan basket untuk musim dingin nanti dan Beliau setuju bahkan dia terlihat senang" ujar Kiyoshi dengan bangga membuat Naruto bad mood.

"Aku tidak mau. meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku" ujar Naruto keukeuh.

"Oh ya. Otou-sanmu bilang. Jika Kau tak menurut Ramenmu yang Kau sembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur akan dibuang" ujar Kiyoshi mengeluarkan Kartu Asnya. Senyum ramahnya masih tetap bertengger di bibirnya namun menurut Naruto itu bukan senyum ramah melainkan senyum iblis.

Naruto menatap horror sang Senpai, "Ha'i. Ha'i. Aku akan ikut latihan Puas?!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hahaha seperti yang diharapkan darimu Naruto" ujar Kiyoshi tersenyum kemenangan.

Sedangkan para anggora Seirin hamya menonton adegan perdebatan yamg menurut mereka menarik. Dan satu hal yang ada di benak mereka. Jangan pernah menentang Kiyoshi Teppei atau Kau akan bernasib sama seperti pemuda pirang yang satu itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu Naruto." ujar Kiyoshi sebelum memulai latihan mereka.

"Namikaze Naruto panggil saja Naruto. Pindahan dari London. hal yangku benci adalah Latihan. Yoroshiku" ujar Naruto tak semangat. membuat semua orang sweatdrop. mungkin Jika waktu itu Dia tak menembak bola tepat sasaran Mereka tak akan percaya bahwa pemuda itu pemin ke-7 dari Kiseki no sedai.

"Baiklah Kita coba dulu one on one. Naruto dan Kau baka-gami" ujar Riko. Pemain lainnyapun menyingkir tanpa diperintah.

"(prriittt) Mulai" Teriak Riko. Dia sudah tak sabar melihat kemampuan dari Sang pemain ke-7 Kiseki no Sedai.

'Dug. dug. dug.' Naruto mendribble bola santai. Kagami menjaganya agar tak lolos sekaligus mencoba merebutnya dari Naruto.

'Hup' Bola itu berhasil direbut. Kagami langsung berlari ke Arah ring.

'Brakk' Masuk. Bola masuk sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap tak bersemangat.

Kembali Naruto mendrible bola namun hasilnya sama. Kagami berhasil merebutnya. Dan kejadian itu terus berulang-ulang membuat pemain Seirin yang menonton bosan.

"Kiyoshi bagaimana?" tanya Hyuuga Junpei.

"Diam dan perhatikan." jawab Kiyoshi yang masih tetap melihat ke arah lapangan.

"Kau mempermainkanku anak baru. keluarkan semua kemampuanmu" teriak Kagami kesal. Meski sedari tadi Dia mencetak point namun jika tak ada perlawanan rasanya sia-sia.

"Namaku Naruto. Kagami-kun bukan anak baru" jawab Naruto menampilkan senyum ramah.

"Aku akan memanggil namamu jika Kau berhasil mengalahkanku" ujar Kagami. Dia berharap Naruto akan bersemangat melawannya jika Dia berkata seperti itu namun perkiraannya salah besar karna Naruto sama sekali tak menanggapi.

"Terserah Kagami-kun saja" jawab Naruto simple. Membuat Teppei yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tak akan pernah berhasil membuatnya kesal Kagami" teriak Kiyoshi.

Pemain Seirin menatap Kiyoshi dengan tatapan yang mengartikan 'Kenapa Kau bisa membuatnya kesal seperti itu?'

"Haha mungkin hanya Aku yang dapat membuatnya kesal" jawabnya masih dengan tawanya.

"Urusai Kiyoshi-senpai no Baka" teriak Naruto, bola yang sedari tadi di dribble oleh Kagami dengan cepat Dia rebut dan melemparkannya ke arah Kiyoshi dan tentu saja dapat dihindari olehnya.

Sedangkan Kagami dan pemain lainnya syok karna kecepatan Naruto merebut bola. "Ba-bagaiman bisa?" gumam Kagami.

"Kebetulan" jawab Narito simple dan berjalan ke arah pinggir lapangan untuk istirahat.

"Lihat. Aku bisa membuatnya kesalkan!" ujar Kiyoshi dengan senyum bangganya.

"Ta-tadi itu kecepatan yang sempurna" gumam Riko pemain lain mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Itu bahkan baru sebagian lecil kemampuannya" ujar Kiyoshi. Dia melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya di bangku cadangan.

"Aku penasaran dengan kemampuannya yang lain." ujar Riko semakin bersemangat.

"Itu akan memerlukan waktu yang lama. Aku bahkan tak yakin jika Dia akan ikut dipertandingan musim dingin nanti." gumam Kiyoshi. Meski Dia berhasil menyeret Naruto kedalam klub namun Dia belum sepenuhnya yakin Naruto akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam turnamen nanti.

"Pasti ada cara agar Dia mau ikut. semacam motivasi" ujar Hyuuga. Namun dijawab gelengan oleh Kiyoshi.

"Dia masuk klub Basket saja itu merupakan keajaiban dunia" jawab Kiyoshi.

"Aku akan memastikan Naruto-kun ikut dipertandingan nanti" ujar Kuroko mantap.

"Kau yakin sekali Kuroko. Apa yang membuatmu yakin?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Karna dia mirip Aoiname-kun. Setiap kali Dia bermain lawan seperti kehilangan semangat. Entah apa yang ditakutkan lawan darinya. oleh karna itu dia hanya bermain sebentar" jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi sifat mereka berbeda Kuroko" tinpal Kiyoshi.

"Jika belum di coba tidak akan tahu hasilnya. jadi, izinkan Saya untuk membujuknya" pinta Kuroko. Para senior berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menagguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Kami menandalkanmu Kuroko" ujar Kiyoshi. Sedangkan Naruto yang tadi tertidur dibangku cadangan telah hilang.

Malam hari di penginapan tempat menginap anggota basket Seirin. Kagami kini tengah berlatih di tempat parkir yang terdapat sebuah Ring basket.

"Apa-apaan anak baru itu. Tak punya semangat, Apanya yang anggota Kiseki no Sedai." ujarnya sambil terus mendrible bola.

'Braaak'

Bola dilemparkan ke arah ring dan masuk.

"K-kau!" ujar Kagami kaget saat melihat pemuda berambut hijau berkacamata a.k.a Midorima Shintarou salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Hm. Nani? latihan? Dengan kemampuan seperti itu Kau ingin mengalahkan anggota Kiseki no Sedai? Jangan bercanda" ujar Midorima membuat Kagami kesal. (Selebihnya kaya di Canon pas episofe Kagsmi latihan di tempat parkir penginapan)

"Huaa.. Shin, lama tak berjumpa." sapa pemuda bermata sapphire a.k.a Naruto.

Midorima yang serasa dipanggilpun menoleh ke arah belakang dan terlonjak kaget."Na-naruto?!" ujarnya.

"Hoo.. jadi yang tadi siang bertanding dengan Seirin itu tim basketmu. Hmmm.. dan sekarang Kau sedang melatih salah seorang dari anggota Seirin. Menarik." ujar Naruto.

Midorima sedikit mengerutkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya menyimpulkan."Jadi Kau anggota Seirin. Tak kusangka seorang Naruto masuk klub basket." ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Oh dan Aku hanya membuat Dia sadar perbedaan kekuatan Dia dan anggota Kiseki no sedai." lanjutnya. melirik Kagami yang masih terbengong.

"Jaa naa." pamit Midorima melengang pergi.

"Ayo Takao" ajak Midorima pada rekan satu timnya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi bersama Kuroko.

"Ahaha ternyata Kau sudah menyadarinya Shin-cjan." ujar Sang pemilik Hawk eyes a.k.a Kazunari Takao.

"Oh iya. pemuda pirang itu siapa?" tanya Takao penasaran.

"Anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Namikaze Naruto." jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Kiseki no Sedai? Bukannya hanya ada 6 termasuk Kuroko?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia spesial." jawab Midorima singkat. membuat Takao bertanya-tanya.

-Ditempat parkir-

"Kagami-kun. Naruto-kun, sudah waktunya makan malam." ujar Kuroko keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ku-kuroko. Ja-jangan muncul tiba-tiba." teriak Kagami kaget. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melirik kearah Kuroko dan tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi ke penginapan.

"Jadi Kiyoshi. Bagaimana cara membujuk pemuda pirang itu?" tanya Hyuuga yang tengah bersantai bersama Kiyoshi.

"Kan sudah ada Kuroko yang akan mengurusnya." jawab Kiyoshi santai.

Hyuuga menatap curiga Kiyoshi tak percaya."Tentu saja Aku punya rencana cadangan." ujar Kiyoshi melanjutkan.

"Sehebat apa Naruto itu?" tanya Hyuuga kembali.

"Sangat hebat. meski Dia jarang bermain basket namun kemampuannya sangat mengagumkan dan sifatnya tak sama seperti Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Tentu saja Kuroko pengecualian." jawab Kiyoshi.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya bermain basket." ujar Hyuuga penasaran.

-Ditempat Naruto-

"(hacih. hacih.) Ukh. sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku." gumam Naruto.

T.B.C

A/N : Hallo. Ini adalah fanfic pertama Author buat. Semoga kalian suka dengan Imajinasi Author yang berlebihan ini. Gomen nee kalaumasih banyak typo(s). Arigatou ^_^

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Seventh player ( 第七プレーヤー) **  
**chapter 2 **  
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **  
**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **  
**Rated : T **  
**Genre : Frendship, Fantasy, sport **  
**Warning : OOC. typo(s), semi-canon, no Yaoi**

-+++++-

**A/N : *Khem* Tes 1. 2. 3. Sebelum masuk kedalam cerita Author akan mengingatkan jika ada yang ga suka fanfic ini silahkan tekan tombol back. Jangan memaksakan diri buat baca dan berakhir nge-Review dengan bahasa yang ga enak dilihat. Oke cuma gitu aja selamat menikamati ^_^ **

**-AkashiIcha present-**

"Baiklah karna semuanya sudah berkumpul. Ayo Kita berangkat." ujar Riko di halaman penginapan tempat diadakannya training camp.

"Ahhh... Rasanya hidup kembali." ujar Koga meregangkan tangannya yang kaku.

"Kukira Aku akan mati." ujar Anggota tahun pertama -Furihata-

"Ramen.. Ramen.. Oh.. Ramen..." gumam Naruto semangatnya.

'Dia bahkan di camp hanya malas-malasan, dan melihat Kami berlatih, pantas masih memilik banyak energi.' batin para Anggota.

"Tunggu, Kalian Mau Kemana?" tanya Riko saat melihat para Anggota Seirin berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Eh? Tentu saja ke Stasiun." jawab Hyuuga.

"Kalian fikir mengapa Kita training camp disini?" tanya Riko berkacak pinggang.

"Tahun ini Turnamen inter-high diadakan disini." lanjutnya.

"Oh ya. hari ini ada pertandingan babak perempat final. pertandingan antara... Kaijou vs. Touou." ujar Izuki kaget saat melihat jadwal pertandingan di handphonenya.

"Yosh. Kita akan melihat pertandingan Inter-high." ujar Riko semangat.

"Eiitt... Mau kemana N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N?" tanya Kiyoshi menggenggam kerah jaket Naruto.

"Etto..." ujar Naruto menggaruk pipinya tak gatal mencari sebuah alasan.

Terdiam. Naruto melirik kekanan dan kekiri kemudian dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kiyoshi akibatnya gengaman tangan Kiyoshi pada kerah jaket Naruto terlepas.

"Jaa nee." ujar Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan berlari menjauh dari Mereka.

'BRUUK'

Sayang seribu sayang tanpa diduga Kuroko yang berjalan paling belakang merentangkan salah satu kakinya mengakibatkan jatuhnya Naruto akibat tersandung kaki Kuroko.

"K.U.R.O.K.O..." teriak Naruto menatap Kuroko kesal, Sedangkan Kuroko berpura-pura tak melihat dan tetap memakai poker face-nya.

"Tangkap dia!" perintah Kiyoshi.

"Sayang sekali harus melihat pertandingan kali ini." ujar Kiyoshi dengan senyum 'Ramah'nya.

Berakhir sudah acara kaburnya yang gagal total akibat si pemain bayangan.

-+++++-

"Huah.. Sugoi, jadi ini Inter-high." ujar Koga kagum.

"Senpai, bisakah Kau lepaskan ikatan tali ini dari tanganku, Aku janji tidak akan mencoba Kabur lagi." pinta Naruto memelas.

"Baiklah. Kupegang janjimu." ujar Kiyoshi melepaskan ikatannya.

"Kaijou vs. Touou, berarti pertandingan antara anggota Kiseki no Sedai, Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki." ujar Kagami.

"Kuroko. Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" tanya Kagami menatap Kuroko.

"Entahlah. Tapi saat di Teiko Kise-kun sering bertanding one on one dengan Aomine-kun. dan berakhir dengan kekalahan Kise. namun mungkin sekarang Kise-kun sudah berlatih keras agar dapat mengalahkan Aomine-kun." jawab Kuroko.

"Ahh. Aku mengantuk," ujar Naruto kemudian mencari tempat duduk untuk tidur.

'Bahkan Dia tak peduli temannya akan bertanding? dan memilih tidur di tempat seramai ini? Pemalas' batin Anggota Seirin entah untuk keberapa kalinya Sweardrop dengan tingkah si kepala pirang pecinta ramen itu.

"Dengan ini. Pertandingan babak perempat final Kedua antara Kaijou vs. Touou dimulai."

Sorak penonton memenuhi arena pertandingannamun Naruto yang tengah tertidur sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu.

-Ditengah lapangan-

"Aku tak akan kalah Aominecchi." ujar Kise berjalan menghampiri Aomnie.

"Memangnya Kau pernah menang saat bertanding melawanku?" tanya Aomine dengan gaya Angkuhnya.

"Hari ini. Aku benar-benar merasa tak mau kalah melawanmu." balas Kise.

-++++++-

Bola dilempar oleh wasit, Kedua tim mencoba untuk merebutnya.

Pertandingan dimulai

Kasamatsu Sang Kapen Kaijou mendribble bola namun dijaga oleh Imayoshi Soichi Kapten dari Touou.

"Aku percaya pada Ace tim Kami, Kise.." ujarnya sambil mengoper bola pada Kise.

'Greep'

Bola ditangkap oleh Kise, Kini dilapangam terlihat Kise berhadapan dengan Aomine.

"Dari dulu Kau terlalu naif Kise." ujar Aomine saat Kise berhasil lolos dari penjagaan Aomine namun bola kemudian lepas dari Kise karna dorongan Aomine, dan akibatnya bola dicuri oleh Imayoshi.

"Steal. Touou menyerang balik."

Imayoshi mengoper bola kearah Wakamatsu. 'Sial, penjagaannya telihat lemah namun susah untuk ditembus.' batin Wakamatsu saat dirinya dijaga oleh Kasamatsu.

"Kalau begitu... Sakurai." ujar Wakamatsu mengoper pada pemain No.9 dan langsung melakukan shoot three point,

"Sumimasen." ujar Sakurai sambil melakukan Shooting.

Moriyama mencoba mem-block bola namun karna Sakurai melakukan shooting dengan cepat Dia akhirnya tak sempat.

"Rebound.." teriak pemain no.10 -Matsuhiro Hayakawa- dengan semangat yang berlebihan namun sudah pasti bola tak dapat dikejar.

'Priiittt'

3 angka pertama milik Touou.

'Grep'

Bola dioper kembali pada Kise, dan langsung melakukan shoot three point.

"Eh..?" ujar Sakurai kaget.

'Itu quick shoot milik Sakurai.' batin Wakamatsu tak kalah Kaget.

"Heh... sepertinya Kau masih Jago dalam menirukan gaya permainan orang ya. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk menghentikanku." ujar Aomine dan melakukan loncatan untuk mem-block bola, meski loncatannya terlambat namun ujung jarinya menyentuh bola.

'Braaak' bola gagal dimasukan.

'Dug. dug. dug.'

Bola didribble oleh Imayoshi, "Dengan begini aliran permainan akan Kami kuasai." ujar Imayoshi pede.

'Dug.' Kasamatsu berlari dan berhasil mencuri bola.

"Na-nani?!" ujar Imayoshi kaget.

"Kami tak sebaik itu sampai membiarkan kalian menguasai permainan semudah itu." ujar Kasamatsu lalu melakukan Shoot three point.

'Priittt'

Seri. Kaijou akhirnya berhasil menyamakan kedudukan.

"Hoh..? Lumayan, mencuri bola lalu melakukan Shoot dengan waktu singkat." celetuk Naruto berkomentar yang ternyata sedari tadi menonton pertandingan.

'Lumayan? Itu adalah shoot yang sempurna.' batin Hyuuga.

'Ternyata Dia melihat pertandingan ini juga.' batin Kiyoshi menatap Naruto yang tengah memasang wajah bosan.

"Aaa..aahh. Mereka terlalu berlebihan hanya sekedar bermain basket. buang-buang energi." celetuk Naruto berkomentar saat melihat Kise dan Aomine bertanding one on one.

'Kau yang terlalu pemalas untuk bermain basket.' batin Anggota Seirin.

'Teeeeeeeet'

Pertandingan usai. denan hasil 110 - 98 (kalau ngga salah :p) Touou meraih kemenangan, Pertandingan yang sangat menarik. Kaijou atau lebih tepatnya Kise Ryouta tak dapat berdiri akibat memaksakan diri meng-copy gaya permainan Aomine Daiki.

"Hah.. Ry-chan tetap tak bisa mengalahkan Dai-chan ya? Kukira Dia akan menang tadi." celetuk Naruto melihat ke arah Kise yang tengah mencoba berdiri dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan.

"Yah lumayanlah untuk mengusir kebosanan. Nah waktunya pulang, Ramen... ramen..." lanjut Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan anggota Seirin yang lain.

"Mengusir kebosanan? Apa menurutnya Basket itu se-membosankan itu?" ujar Kagami kesal.

"Yang terpenting Dia melihat pertandingan ini." ujar Kiyoshi mentap pungung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

-++++++-

-Pagi hari di kediaman Namikaze-

"Ukh. badanku sakit semua." keluh Naruto memijat-mijat telungkuknya.

"Bagaimana Campnya Naru-kun?" tanya Sang Ayah bergabung di meja makan.

"Otou-sama. kenapa wajahmu terlihat senang? Anakmu ini baru saja terkena kutukan." teriak pemuda pirang pada pria yang identik dengannya -Namikaze Minato-

"Kutukan? Memang kutukan seperti apa?" tanya Sang Ayah, tersenyum ramah.

"Kiyoshi-senpai. Dia memasukanku ke klub basket itu Kutukan Otou-sama." ujarnya mengadu namun hanya ditanggapi dengan kikikan geli sang Ayah.

"Itu bagus bukan? Kau itu terlalu malas berolahraga. Otou-sama setuju dengan Teppei-kun." tanggap Sang Ayah. Melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda akibat curhatan Sang putra.

Sedangkan putranya hanya cemberut karna tak dibela. Hari-harinya yang damai kini akan disibukan oleh Senpainya Sang Iron heart.

-++++++-

"Ohayou Minna." sapa Naruto dengan senyum ramah yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Yo. Ohayou Naruto." balas seorang pemuda yang kini tengah duduk di bangku Naruto.

'Jgeerrr'

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Naruto langsung menekuk kepalanya tak semangat, "Kenapa?" gumamnya lesu.

"Kenapa Senpai ada dikelasku?!" lanjut Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk pemuda yang masih duduk santai, yang ternyata adalah Kiyoshi Teppei Sang pembawa kutukan. begitulah julukan yang disematkan Naruto untuk Senpainya.

"Menyapa sesama anggota klub sekaligus junior yangku banggakan. tak salahkan?" ujar Kiyoshi mrmasang wajah tak bersalah.

"K-kau... Kau memang menyebalkan Senpai" teriak Naruto melemparkan tasnya ke arah Kiyoshi namun dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

-++++-

"Ukkkhh... Sepertinya Aku akan cepat tua jika setiap hari bertemu Kiyoshi-senpai." gumam Naruto. memijat keningnya.

"Karna itu Naruto-kun harus bermain basket." seru seseorang dari arah samping.

"Basket ya? itu menyebalkan." ujar Naruto. terdiam, Dia baru sadar tadi saat sampai di atap rasanya Dia tengah sendirian. Narutopun melirik kearah samping.

"Huaaa... Kuroko!" teriak Naruto kaget saat melihat Sang pemain bayangan berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Hm? Nani?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak. hanya belum terbiasa dengan kemunculanmu yang selalu tiba-tiba." jawab Naruto.

'Aku akan mati muda jika begini terus' batin Naruto nelangsa.

Memang sedari dulu Naruto adalah orang yang selalu bisa menditeksi hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis, entah semacam insting atau apa, namun karna sudah lama tak bertemu Dia terkadang masih kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko.

-++++-

"Kenapa setiap hari baka-senpai selalu merecoki hidupku. dan sekarang tiba-tiba dipanggil untuk bermain street basketball. Kalau bukan karna Ramenku dalam bahaya sudah pasti Aku tolak. Otou-sama juga sama saja. tak mau menolong anaknya yang tengah kesusahan." gumam Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan menuju tempat diadakannya basket jalanan.

(Beberapa menit kemudian)

"Ah itu Mereka." ujar Naruto melihat ke tempat para anggota Seirin kelas 1 dan juga Baka-Senpainya itu.

'tes. tes. tes. jrassss...'

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Bukannya Dia berlindung justru Dia berlari ke tempat teman-temannya karna dilihat ada sesuatu yang menarik.

"Mu-chan." panggil Naruto ramah pada pemuda tinggi besar berambut unggu a.k.a Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Hn? Na-naruchin." ujar Murasakibara kaget saat melihat pemuda berkepala pirang.

"Lama tak berjumpa Mu-chan. Senang melihatmu." sapa Naruto masih dengan nada ramah.

"Hm'em Aku merindukan pie buatan Naruchin yang biasa dibawa saat latihan." ujar Murasakibara semangat.

"Oii Kuroko. Mereka itu, apa sedekat itu?" bisik Kagami pada Kuroko yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah 2 orang yang tengah berbincang akrab.

"Mereka sangat dekat. Bisa dibilang Naruto-kun itu sudah seperti Kakak bagi Murasakibara-kun. Karna hobi Mereka sama yaitu bermalas-malasan dan juga mencicipi berbagai makanan yang menurut Mereka menarik." jawab Kuroko.

"Jadi Kau hanya merindukan pie buatanku? Mu-chan jahat." ujar Naruto dengan wajah dibuat-buat terluka.

"Tidak. Aku juga merindukan Naruchin." sangakal Murasakibara cepat.

"Atsushi. Siapa dia?" tanya pemuda bertahi lalat di dekat matanya a.k.a Himuro Tatsuya.

"Dia Naruchin. Aku belum pernah menceritakannya padamu. Naruchin dia ini teman se-timku namanya Himuro Tatsuya." ujar Murasakibara memperkenalkan.

"Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku." ujar Naruto ramah.

"Yoroshiku. Baiklah, hujan semakin deras lebih baik Kita sudahi saja pertandingan ini karna berbahaya jika bermain saat hujan." ujar Himuro.

"Lagipula Kau tidak inginkan Senpaimu cidera lagi." lanjut Himuro.

Kiyoshi dan Naruto menatap Himuro tak suka,

"Tapi, karna akhirnya Aku bertemu denganmu Aku akan memberikan hadiah. Ini adalah teknik yang belum kau diketahui." ujar Himuro.

"Tolong ambil posisi bertahan." lanjut Himuro.

Kagami mengikuti intruksi dari Himuro mengambil posisi bertahan. Himuro kemudian melakukan jump shoot biasa kagamipun mencoba memblock bola.

'Blush'

Bola dengan mudahnya melewati Kagami dan Masuk.

'A-apa yang terjadi? kupikir timingnya pas hanya untuk memblock jump shoot biasa.' batin Kagami kaget. Anggota Seirinpun dibuat tercengang namun tidak dengan Naruto, Dia malah tersenyum dan mengambil bola.

"Heh.. Aku juga bisa seperti itu." celetuk Naruto membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Kagami ambil posisi bertahan." perintah Naruto.

"A-apa?! Kau memerintahku?!" tanya Kagami yang baru pulih dari Syoknya.

"Cepat ambil posisi bertahan." ujar Naruto untuk kedua kalinya, nada bicaranya sedikit berat. Kagami hanya mengangguk dan mengambil posisi bertahan.

"Lihat." ujar Naruto. Dia melakukan jump shoot serupa dengan Himuro dan...

'Blush'

Sempura. Bola masuk kedalam ring. Kembali Kagami dibuat syok namun Kali ini bukan hanya Kagami namun Himuro juga, terkecuali Kuroko, Mirasakibara dan Kiyoshi yang sudah mengetahui sedikit kemampuan Naruto.

"Aku mengakui gaya permainanmu. Mungkin hampir menyamai Kami. Namun diwaktu bersamaanpun Kau masih jauh dibawah Kami." ujar Naruto. Matanya menatap Himuro dingin membuat Himuro, Kagami, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Kiyoshi, dan anggota Seirin lainnya kaget dengan tatapan mata yang seolah membekukan waktu.

'Kami?' batin Himuro tak mengerti.

"Aah.. Lelahnya, Aku ingin berendam dan memakan beberapa mangkuk Ramen." ujar Naruto memasuki Mode malasnya lagi dan beranjak pergi.

"Jaa nee Naruchin. Jika bertemu lagi Jangan lupa bawakan Aku pie buatanmu." seru Murasakibara dan melambaikan tangannya malas.

"Ya." jawab Naruto membalas lambaian Murasakibara.

"Baiklah Taiga. Kita akan bertemu..."

"Dimusim dingin Nanti." ujar Kiyoshi memotong perkataan Himuro.

"Oh ya. Musim dingin." ujar Himiro dan beranjak pergi bersama Mirasakibara.

"Jaa nee Kurochin." ujar Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara-kun. Apa menurutmu bermain basket masih membosankan?" tanya Kuroko

"Hah?! Jika Kau bertanya seperti itu lagi, Maka aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkanmu Kurochin." jawab Murasakibara menatap Kuroko tak suka.

"Tapi.. Jika ada hal lain yang ingin Kau tanyakan Kau boleh bertanya di Winter-cup nanti." lanjut Murasakibara dan berjalan menjauh diikuti Himuro.

"Atsushi. pemuda bernama Naruto. Apa maksudnya dengan Kami?" tanya Himuro penasaran.

"Oh. Itu maksudnya Kiseki no Sedai." jawab Murasakibara.

"Kiseki no Sedai? Maksudmu pemida itu anggota Kiseki nk Sedai? Bukannya hanya ada 5 orang dan 1 bayangan?" tanya Himuro tak mengerti.

"Souka? Tapi menurut Kami Kiseki no Sedai itu ada 7 orang. Kalian saja yang tak perhatian pada Naruchin." jawab Murasakibara.

"Dan sepertinya gaya bermainmu tadi ditiru Naruchin. Kau beruntung dapat melihatnya melakukan shoot meski sekali." lanjut Murasakibara.

"Eh beruntung? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Himuro namun tak dijawab karna Murasakibara telah berjalan jauh di depannya.

"Oii Atsushi tunggu.." Seru Himuro berlari mendekati Murasakibara.

-+++++++-

"Are.. Pelatih menyuruh Kita ke tempat latihan." ujar Kagami melihat pesan di handphonenya.

"Aku pulang duluan." ujar Naruto yang ternyata berteduh di tempat yang sama seperti anggota Seirin.

"Kau akan ikut." ujar Kiyoshi tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak Mau. Aku cape." ujar Naruto membantah.

"Cape? Memangnya Kau habis darimana?" tanya Kiyoshi masih tetap menggengam kerah jaket Naruto.

"Tadi Aku bermain basket. Tenagaku terkuras habis." jawab Naruto dan berakting seperti orang yang telah lari berkilo-kilo meter.

'Hanya melakukan Jump shoot sekali. Kenapa wajahnya seperti orang melakukan basket berhari-hari tanpa henti.' batin Anggota Seirin Minus Kuroko dan Kiyoshi.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana Kau melakukan jump shoot seperti Tatsuya tadi?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Oh itu. Hanya kebetulan." jawab Naruto asal.

"Na-nani?! Aku bertanya dengan benar, jawabpun yang benar pirang." ujar Kagami kesal.

"Hoam. Aku mengantuk, Cepat Kereta akan berangkat." ujar Naruto tak mempedulikan Kagami yang tengaj dilanda kekesalan akibat dirinya.

"Tapi. Tadi itu pertemuan tak terduga." ujar Kiyoshi membuka percakapan.

"Ya. dan juga beruntungnya kita dapat menyaksikan sedikit aksi Naruto-kun. tapi Ternyata Dia bisa sekesal itu." ujar Kuroko menatap Naruto yang tertidur di dalam kereta.

"Tapi, Murasakibara itu, benar-benar Kuat." komentar Kagami.

"Kuroko. Apa Kau tak akrab dengan Murasakibara itu?" tanya Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya saat Kami tak bermain basket. Namun sesama atlet Kami tak bisa Akrab. Murasakibara meski tak menyukai Basket namun bakatnya di bidang basket sangat mengagumkan. dan menganggap basket itu membosankan. Aku tak menerima pemikiran seperti itu karna Aku sangat menyukai basket. Karnanya Aku sangat senang bisa bermain basket bersama tim Seirin." ujar Kuroko.

"Berarti Kau juga tak Suka dengan Naruto. Karna Dia juga mempunyai sifat seperti Murasakibara?" tanya Furihata.

"Tidak. Menurutku Naruto-kun sebenarnya menyukai basket atau bahkan mencintai basket. Namun entah alasannya apa Dia menekan perasaannya kuat-kuat dan menjadi seperti sekarang ini." jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi.. tadi benar-benar tidak diduga Dia melakukan jump shoot Himuro semudah itu dan tatapan matanya mirip seperti anggota Kiseki no Sedai saat dilapangan." komentar Kagami sambil mengingat kembali tatapan dingin milik Naruto.

"Ah Mungkin Dia kesal dengan sikap Himuro yang terlihat sombong." ujar Kiyoshi.

"Tapi kenapa Dia belum pernah menampilkan tatapan itu saat Senpai membuatnya kesal setiap hari?!" tanya Kagami tak terima.

"Ma~ ma~ Akupun tak tahu." jawab Kiyoshi dengan senyum ramahnya.

'Tapi Aku juga Kaget melihat tatapan itu.' batin Kiyoshi menatap Naruto yang tertidur dengan damai.

"Tetsu-kun..." seru gadis berambut pink panjang berlari menghampiri Kuroko -Momoi Satsuki-

'Momo-chan. Ga-gawat.' batin Naruto panik.

"Senpai Aku tak peduli jika ramenku terancam karna kali ini Nyawaku lebih penting dan tengah terancam. Jadi selamat tinggal." ujar Naruto berlari keluar dari tempat latihan.

"Hah? Dia kenapa?" tanya Kiyoshi tak mengerti.

"Are? tadi rasanya Aku mendengar suara Na-chan? Apa disini ada Na-chan?" tanya Momoi melorok kesana kemari.

"Na-chan?" tanya Amggota Seirin berbarengan.

"Ha'i. Namikaze Naruto-chan. Mainanku." ujar Momoi semangat.

'Ma-mainan? pantas Dia mengorbankan ramennya.'

"Mungkin itu perasanmu saja Momoi-san. Lalu ada apa mencariku?" tanya Kuroko.

'Kuroko melindungi Naruto.' batin Anggota Seirin.

"Dai-chan. Sepertinya Dia membenciku." ujar Momoi sedih.

(Kejadiannya sama seperti di Canon)

-++++-

Disisi lain Naruto menghentikan acara berlarinya dan mengambil nafas. "Kenapa harus bertemu Momo-chan." gumamnya. Dia kemudian menyeka keringat yang ada didahinya. Masih segar diingatannya saat Dia ada di tim inti Teiko

(Flashback on)

"Latihan kali ini selesai." ujar pelatih. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedaipun beristirahat dipinggir lapangan.

"Na-chan.. Oii Na-chan.." panggil Momoi pada pemuda berambut pirang jabrik.

"Mo-momo-chan." ujar Naruto Kaget dan menjauh dari Momoi.

"Kyaaa... meski Kau atlet entah kenapa Kau seperti boneka. Lihat pipimu chubi. Mulai sekarang Kau adalah Mainanku." ujar Momoi masih tetap mencubiti pipi Naruto. (Disini Naruto saat SMP itu pipinya chubi karna masih masa pertumbuhan :v)

Sejak saat itu jika Naruto bertemu Momoi pipinya akan menjadi korban, dan oleh karna itu Dia mempunyi 'Sinyal' anti Momoi. Dia akan berlari menjauh saat melihat Momoi dengan jarak 5 meter dari dirinya.

(flashback off)

"Kali ini Aku selamat." gumamnya menghela nafas.

"Oh ya. Kalau tidak salah besok itu pertandingan kualifikasi. Ah Aku tak peduli, Ya yang terpenting Mereka tak menyuruhku bermain tak apa." ujar Naruto tak peduli dan berjalan menuju Kediamannya.

**TBC. **

**A/N : Akhirnya bisa update juga *menghela nafas* Arigatou yang udah review dan buat sepupuku yang manis, fanfic buatanmu yang ada di Akunmu nanti Aku lanjut tenang aja. Makasih juga yang udah ngasih saran. Oh kalau masalah update paling cepet 3 atau 4 hari. Kalau paling lama mungkin 1 minggu. tergantung kesibukan di duta, Kalau bener-bener sibuk mungkin bisa sampai haitus. tapi akan diusahakan selalu update ^_^ Oh ya kenapa Author buat fanfic ini? jawabannya dari dulu pengen banget baca NarutoxKnB dan Narutonya jadi anggota GoM tapi ga ada Author yang mau buat T.T dengan berbekal nekat Author membuat fanfic ini karna saking keselnya :D Jadi jangan heran Kalau ceritanya amburadul :p dan untuk masalah word itu udah mentok ga bisa dipanjangin lagi yang entar otak Author langsung berasap :3 Sampai jumpa di chapter depan See you :) **  
**Minat Review?**


End file.
